


and then a hero comes along

by floridasunshine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridasunshine/pseuds/floridasunshine
Summary: The three times Connor saved Dylan, and the one time Dylan saved Connor.Or, Connor is a superhero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have someone proofread it.
> 
> Title is from Hero by Mariah Carey

Dylan just got out of hockey practice. He’s on a rec team that Mitch convinced him to join. It’s not too bad. It’s a nice thing to do after classes, and it helps him be more involved on campus. They have a game tomorrow night and he knows that he should probably get some sleep, but instead he decides to go get some food. His fridge is empty and he’s not in the mood to hear Mitch lecture him about how he needs to take better care of himself.

It’s snowing a little bit. Or a lot, but Dylan is a proud Canadian and he can handle it. He gets in his car and decides to drive around until he sees some food that he wants to eat. He can’t take the cafeteria food anymore. Universities have no consideration for the needs of their students and Dylan doesn’t appreciate it very much. He continues to drive down the main road and there are barely any other cars in sight due to the storm.

After about 10 minutes of driving he decides on Tim Hortons because once again, he is a proud Canadian. Dylan starts to turn left into the parking lot but his car starts to skid and turn over. Dylan embraces himself for the impact of his car flipping over but instead, his car stops with only his left wheels on the ground. He sees a man in a blue and orange suit (actually, it looks like a superhero costume, mask and everything) literally _holding_ his car, and then he places it gently on the ground on all four of its wheels. Dylan opens his window to say something, but the man is already gone as if he was never there.

“What the fuck was that?” Dylan says to himself.

Dylan doesn’t go to Tim Hortons. He’s not hungry anymore. He drives slowly and carefully home.

\---

The next day of classes drag on. Dylan doesn’t pay that much attention. He can’t get the image of the man (superhero) that helped him last night out of his head. How was he able to stop his car from flipping over? Was it super strength? Dylan thinks it’s impossible. But he also can’t think of another explanation. The mysterious superhero saved his life. Dylan just wanted to thank him but he ran off too fast.

They end up winning the game in overtime. Dylan passes the puck to Marns, who shoots it into the net. The goalie didn’t even know where to go to save it because Marns is just that good. Dylan loves playing on his line because they have great chemistry. After the game, most of the team decides to go out to the bar that is right next to campus to celebrate the win. Dylan can’t say no to beer and a good time.

Dylan gets his favorite beer from the bartender and sits in a booth with some of the guys on the team. They discuss which girls they’re going to try to talk to before the night is over, but Dylan isn’t really into that. Some of his teammates know that Dylan is gay and are cool with it. It’s nice to be accepted. Mitch comes to the table with a guy that Dylan doesn’t know as some of the other guys start to leave.

“Hey Dylan. You remember Connor from our calc class, right?” Mitch asks and no, Dylan definitely does not remember Connor from calc class. He would certainly remember that face.

“Yeah, of course!” Dylan lies. “How are you man?”

“I’m good. That pass you gave to Marner for the overtime goal was insane.” Connor smiles, and Dylan drowns in it for a second. It’s a nice smile.

“You watched the game?” Dylan asks. He didn’t think a lot of people went to their games. They have an OHL team that plays a few blocks away so their crowds aren’t usually that big. Rec hockey isn’t very popular in Canada. Or anywhere, probably.

“Yeah, I got there about halfway through. Mitch was telling me that he plays on the team and I was free so I decided to come watch.” Connor shrugs. Now that Dylan knows that Connor might be in the stands, he’s going to try to score more goals. Show off a little bit.

“Well, I hope we impressed you.” Dylan winks. Since when does he wink? “Next round is on me.”

The three of them talk for the rest of the night and Connor always laughs at Dylan’s stupid jokes. Mitch gives Dylan some weird looks but Dylan ignores him. Why can’t he just let him have fun?

\---

The next day when they get to calc at an unnecessary hour of the morning, Connor sits on the other side of Mitch opposite of Dylan. He has always sat there and Dylan has never noticed. That just shows how much he pays attention in calc. Dylan is a marketing major, why does he need to take calc anyway? He could really use the extra few hours of sleep if he didn’t have this morning class three days a week.

Also, how does Connor look this good at nine o’clock in the morning? Dylan didn’t get out of bed in time to shower so he has a baseball hat on to cover his greasy hair, but Connor is wearing an orange polo and jeans. He’s also probably the only person Dylan has ever met that can look good in orange. Only a select few people can pull it off. Dylan should give Connor a gold star or something.

But, it’s finally Friday. Dylan is still kind of hungover so he doesn’t feel up to going out tonight. Mitch agrees with him and they decide to have a movie night in their room together. But unfortunately it’s Mitch’s turn to pick out the movie and he decides on The Avengers because he has shitty taste. How ironic? Just when Dylan got his mind off of his mysterious savior for a while.

Half way through the movie, Dylan decides to ask Mitch an odd question. “Hey, do you think there are actually people that can have superpowers or something like that?” Mitch turns his head towards him and gives him an odd look.

“Did you really just ask that?” Mitch responds and yeah, Dylan guesses he did. It sounds strange to him too.

“Nevermind. I guess not.” Dylan shrugs.

“You have quite the imagination, my friend.” Mitch laughs, and Dylan does too. Except it’s not his imagination.

Dylan and Mitch go out on Saturday night with some other guys from the team. They go to the same bar that they always go to, and Dylan gets the same beer that he always gets. He finds himself looking at the door throughout the night to see if Connor will walk in, but he never does. Dylan mentally slaps himself in the face because why should he expect Connor to come? He hasn’t talked to him since he saw him in calc class yesterday and he’s pretty sure Mitch hasn’t either. Maybe he will invite him next time.

On Sunday, they have practice at 11:00-1:00. Some of the boys, including Mitch, go out to lunch but Dylan decides not to go with them. He has a lot of homework that he’s been procrastinating and needs to teach himself the past few calc lessons because he never pays attention and they have an exam in a week and a half. Dylan is just a little bit screwed, but he will figure it out. Hopefully.

Dylan decides to go to the coffee shop around the block from his dorm. Not Starbucks. Independently owned shops have much better coffee and Dylan needs a lot of caffeine to focus on calculus for more than five minutes without ripping his eyes out. He finds a table in the back corner of the shop and orders a coffee with a fancy flavoring in it because he’s feeling adventurous. He doesn’t care if it sounds girly, it tastes good.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Dylan hears, which snaps him out of calculus mode. He looks up to see Connor and no, he definitely does not mind at all.

“Sure.” Dylan replies, and moves some of his papers over to make room for Connor.

“Are you doing the calc homework? I was just about to do it, we can do it together if you want.” Connor suggests. Dylan decides that’s a great idea because he has no idea what the heck is going on. Maybe he should pay more attention in class.

“Yeah. I’m trying to do it but I’m having a little trouble.” Dylan says.

Saying that he was have a _little_ trouble was an understatement. Connor probably thinks that Dylan is an idiot and that doesn’t really help his game. But Connor doesn’t seem to mind helping him. Connor is actually really smart. He seems to know how to do all of the problems with ease and Dylan can only wish to be about half as smart as him.

“Are you a math major?” Dylan finally asks once they are done with their homework, but Connor starts shaking his head no.

“Nah. I’m studying physics.” Wow, Dylan is totally hitting on a nerd. A very attractive nerd. “How bout you?”

“Marketing. Math and science aren’t really my thing.” Dylan laughs nervously. “Are you planning on becoming a mad scientist? Or a super genius?” Connor laughs, and Dylan notices how his eyes get a little squinty when he laughs, and Dylan smiles. Dylan doesn’t understand how he can look so beautiful without even trying.

“I dunno what I want to do yet. Maybe something in healthcare like nuclear medicine or radiation oncology.” Connor shrugs. _Jesus,_ Dylan thinks to himself.

“Wowza.” Dylan responds, not knowing what else to say. He definitely can’t one-up that.

Connor’s phone rings and Dylan sees him look at the caller ID and quickly answer it. Dylan goes onto his laptop to give him some privacy. A few minutes later, Dylan looks up to see that Connor was already gone. That was fast.

Dylan and Connor get coffee at the coffee shop after calc class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Connor is really easy to talk to and is becoming one of his good friends. And, Dylan finally is starting to understand what’s going on in the class and might be able to pull off a B on the exam coming up. Connor is also a leafs fan, so they talk a lot about hockey as well. Dylan can talk about hockey for hours.

On Sunday, they agree to meet up after Dylan’s hockey practice again. He drops his hockey bag off in his room and grabs his backpack to head over to the shop. It’s about a 7 minute walk. Dylan is an idiot and forgets to look both ways before crossing the street, so he hears a truck’s horn beeping loudly as he’s in the middle of the street. Sure enough, he looks over his left shoulder to see a trunk speeding right at him and he freezes. But all of the sudden, Dylan feels someone grab him and his surroundings get really blurry. He ends up two blocks over about a second later, right next to that superhero that saved him about a week and a half ago. The man in the blue and orange suit begins to turn around but Dylan stops him.

“Wait!” Dylan shouts, and the man turns back towards him.

He has a mask that covers most of his face, so Dylan isn’t able to figure out who this mysterious man is. Dylan wants more than anything to know.

“Thank you. For saving me now, and for that other time too.” Dylan tells him. The man nods, and then runs away at an incredibly fast speed. He didn’t even get to hear his voice.

Dylan is still a little shaken up. He’s also two blocks farther from the coffee shop and is going to be late. He doesn’t want Connor to be sitting there waiting for him for too long. Dylan speed-walks there as fast as he could, but also looks both ways multiple times before crossing the street. He doesn’t need to almost be killed three times in the past week and a half. Connor is sitting at their usual table, and bought Dylan his favorite coffee.

“Sorry I’m late. Practice took forever.” Dylan lies. He doesn’t need to let Connor know how accident-prone he has been lately. And he definitely won’t believe him if he told him about the man in the blue and orange suit.

“It’s cool.” Connor smiles, which causes Dylan to smile too.

\---

When Dylan gets back to his room, he decides to do a google search to see if people can actually have superpowers. He doesn’t find much, as expected. Just some Marvel and DC Comics things that aren’t actually real. He then looks up local news to see if anyone else has encountered this guy. He finds an article.

 

_A mysterious blue and orange blur has been spotted at recent crime scenes, bringing people to safety. He moves so fast and most people don’t get a chance to see what he looks like, but there have been a few civilians that have caught a glimpse._

_“He wears a mask, kind of like a superhero would. It sounds crazy, but that’s what I saw,” Says Taylor Hall, who was at Toronto Savings during the recent robbery. Hall said that this ‘superhero’ got him out of the building in less than a second._

_Some citizens of Toronto have been calling him ‘The Surge’ due to his surges of super strength and speed._

_Is this a real superhero, or just an imagination everyone has been coming up with?_

 

So, Dylan isn’t the only one that has seen him. At least he now knows that he isn’t crazy. But he still wants to know who he is. Unfortunately, Dylan has a feeling that he doesn’t want his identity known. This isn’t going to be easy.

\---

“Mitch?” Dylan asks to get his attention. It’s 11:30 at night and they have calc early in the morning but Dylan can’t sleep and he’s pretty sure that Mitch is awake too.

“Yeah?” Mitch responds.

“Have you heard anything about the guy with the super strength and super speed that’s been saving people around the city?” Dylan asks, and he can hear Mitch laugh softly from his bed.

“You seriously believe that stuff?” Mitch replies.

“I dunno. Maybe.” Dylan says.

“Get some sleep, Dylan.” Dylan goes to sleep without another word.

\---

It’s a struggle, but Dylan gets to calc on time. Mitch has to drag him out of bed though. He doesn’t remember why he thought it was a good idea to register for calc at 9:00 in the morning. Connor is already there when Dylan and Mitch sit down at their desks, of course looking perfect. How does he do it? Dylan thinks it isn’t fair.

“Morning.” Connor says.

“I don’t even think I’m awake yet.” Dylan confesses, and Connor chuckles.

“Wake up, you have a long day today!” Mitch exclaims. Dylan groans. They have a game against one of their biggest rivals tonight.

“Game tonight?” Connor asks.

“Yep. Wanna watch?” Dylan invites him. He hopes he comes. He would like to impress Connor. Maybe score a goal.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Connor smiles.

Calc drags on for what feels like days. Every time Dylan looks towards Connor, he’s listening intently and taking notes. How does he do that for the whole 50 minutes? Dylan can barely pay attention for five. He knows that he should try a little harder because the exam is on Wednesday but he just _can’t._

It’s incredible how good of a mood Connor can be in during the morning. They’re walking next to each other towards the coffee shop, which seems to be their after-calculus ritual. Dylan decides he is getting the most caffeinated beverage on the menu. He usually sits in the shop with Connor for about two hours because he doesn’t have another class until noon.

After studying calc and some other subjects for about an hour, Dylan gets bored. He decides to go on facebook and pretend he’s doing work so Connor doesn’t yell at him to focus. Dylan can’t help that he’s not a super genius like Connor is. He _hates_ studying. With a burning passion. As Dylan scrolls through his newsfeed, he notices that someone shared an article about Dylan’s hero. Dylan’s not sure why he calls him _his_ hero, Dylan isn’t the only person that he has saved. But Dylan likes to think that this person is watching over him and it makes him feel safe.

The article is about someone spotting him a few blocks away from campus. There was a bad car accident and someone ended up getting trapped under a car. ‘The Surge’ lifted the car off of the person to free them. Actually lifted it! But it was so fast that no one was able to get a picture.

“Have you heard anything about that superhero everyone’s talking about” Dylan asks Connor. Okay, maybe not everyone is talking about it. But Dylan wants to sound casual.

“Yeah, I’ve seen some articles.” Connor responds, not looking up from his notes.

“Some people have been calling him ‘The Surge.’” Dylan tells him and Connor snorts.

“ _That’s_ what they’ve been calling him?”

Okay, Dylan kind of agrees that it’s a stupid name. But basically anything cool is already taken by the fictional characters. They don’t have much to work with, and Dylan isn’t creative enough to think of anything better.

“Apparently due to his surges of super strength and speed. Do you believe it?” Connor’s smart. If anyone is going to listen to Dylan, it’s him.

“I don’t know, maybe? I’ve never seen him or her.” Connor shrugs.

“What if I have?” Dylan asks. He hopes that Connor will help him. He doesn’t want to investigate this alone.

“Oh.” Connor says, kind of surprised. “Well, I guess you know what you saw, right?”

“I want to know who it is. They saved my life.” Dylan admits.

“Have you ever thought they might not want people to know who they are? I’ve heard they wear a mask.” Connor protests, but Dylan shakes his head.

“I just want to thank them.” Dylan insists. Is that so bad? He’s just trying to be nice. And he’s very, very curious.

“It could be like in the movies. The heroes keep their identity secret to protect their family and friends around them. From the bad guys and stuff.” Connor suggests. Maybe he’s right. But Dylan wouldn’t tell anyone. He’s too stubborn to let this go.

\---

The game goes terribly. Dylan can see Connor in the stands and he tries _so_ hard to score but the pucks just aren’t finding the back of the net. Dylan knows he can score but it’s just not working. They end up losing the game 3-1. The team is frustrated, but they’re also only a rec team so it’s not the end of the world. Dylan kind of just wants to drink a lot of alcohol and forget this game ever happened.

So he ends up at the usual bar, but doesn’t get the usual beer. He gets some mixed drink, but makes sure that there is a lot of vodka in it. He needs it right now. Dylan sits at a booth and is pretty sure he looks like a sore loser sulking in self-pity but he doesn’t really care at the moment. He’s lost in his thoughts. He had a shitty game. He almost died twice in the past two weeks. He’s got this massive crush on someone that probably only thinks of him as a friend.

“I had a feeling I’d find you here.” Dylan hears someone say. He looks up to see that it’s Connor. Dylan doesn’t respond, and Connor slides in next to him in the booth so close that their arms are touching. It makes Dylan feel more alive.

Dylan sits there in silence for a while, feeling comfortable in Connor’s touch. He leans his head onto Connor’s shoulder, while occasionally sipping his drink. It’s amazing how close the two of them have become in a short amount of time. Dylan feels like he has known Connor his whole life, like they were childhood friends or something. Connor understands him like no one else ever has. Dylan feels comfortable.

“You can’t win every game.” Connor tells him. He’s right. But this isn’t about the team, Dylan’s more upset about his individual performance. He was too competitive on his youth and high school teams.

“I didn’t play well.” Dylan says so softly that it sounds like a whisper.

“Do you want some advice?” Connor asks, and Dylan nods. “You were focusing too much on trying to score when some of your linemates were open. I’ve only been to one other game, but you wouldn’t have one that first game without your passing. Score when you can, but it’s okay to pass it if you can’t.” He suggests, and Dylan thinks he’s right but he wanted to score _so_ bad.

“Was trying to impress someone.” Dylan’s not sure why he had the courage to say that. Maybe he’s drunk. Maybe he’s tired of waiting.

“Oh really?” Connor smirks. “Maybe that someone has already been impressed for weeks.”

Dylan looks up to see Connor staring at him. Their faces are incredibly close. Dylan is feeling even more courageous, and begins to lean in. Thankfully, Connor does too until their lips are touching. It’s amazing. Dylan has kissed his fair share of guys, but Connor is by far his favorite. Maybe because there are feelings. Or maybe because Connor is probably the most perfect human being Dylan has ever met. Connor pulls away eventually and Dylan wants to kiss him again so bad. Connor notices this and chuckles softly.

“I think you need to get some rest, it’s getting late.” Connor says. Dylan knows that he’s probably right because it’s one in the morning and he has class tomorrow but he feels at home in Connor’s arms.

“Fine.” Dylan moans and they get up.

Connor walks Dylan back to his dorm (what a gentleman), and even kisses him goodnight. Dylan sits on his bed and just smiles. He’s pretty sure he’s been sitting there like that for a while because he hears Mitch clear his throat and sees him looking at him.

“Have a good night?” Mitch asks. Hell yeah, he did.

I kissed Connor.” Dylan tells him, and Mitch smiles.

“It’s about time!” Mitch exclaims and yeah, Dylan agrees. It’s about time.

\---

Dylan checks his calculus grade online on Wednesday afternoon to see that he got A- on his exam. That’s the best he has done on a math exam in years. He couldn’t have done it without Connor, so he heads over to Connor’s dorm to share the good news. Dylan didn’t even think to text him to see if he’s there, but he thankfully answers after the first knock.

“I got an A-!” Dylan announces, and Connor gives him the biggest smile ever.

“I’m so proud of you Dyls.” Connor tells him, pulling him into a hug.

Connor then initiates their next kiss. It feels much better than the A- that he got on his calc exam.

\---

On Friday evening, Dylan finds himself wandering around town. He’s not exactly sure where is destination is. He sees a small convenience store and decides to go inside. He’s running low on snacks in his room anyway. He goes into the snack aisle and is interrupted while trying to decide between red and blue doritos. Dylan looks up at the TV to see the breaking news that Toronto Savings is being robbed again. That’s only two minutes away from here.

Dylan drops the chips onto the floor and runs out of the store and in the direction of the bank. When he gets there, he sees a bunch of police cars and news reporters trying to get the inside scoop. He also sees his hero bringing everyone out of the bank using his super speed.

Dylan’s not an idiot; he’s not going to try to go inside the bank or get too close. Instead, he hides at the side wall of the bank, occasionally peeking to see what’s going on. ‘The Surge’ continues to get all of the hostages out of the bank and then a few minutes later, the two robbers are taken out of the building in handcuffs. He saved the day again. Dylan had not realized that this man is also putting his life in danger to save these people. Those robbers had guns. He could have gotten shot.

The man (or woman) leans on the wall a few feet away from Dylan because it’s out of sight of the public and they don’t notice Dylan standing there. They seem to be catching their breath. Dylan can only imagine how much energy it must take to run around and lift up cars all the time.

“Uh, do you want some water or something?” Dylan asks. He has a bottle in his backpack that he wouldn’t mind giving away. ‘The Surge’ looks at him and they make eye contact for only a second before they run off.

“Guess not.” Dylan says to himself.

\---

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Connor says when they get coffee on Sunday. That’s something Dylan wasn’t expecting.

“Why not?” Dylan asks.

“I’m not ready for a relationship right now. I’m sorry.” Connor confesses. They don’t have to be in a relationship. Dylan can be just friends with him if it means that he can still have Connor in his life.

“Are you not out yet?” Dylan would feel like an ass if he made him feel uncomfortable.

“No, that’s not it.” Connor responds, shaking his head no. “I just can’t right now.” He adds, and then leaves the shop without letting Dylan say anything to convince him to stay.

Dylan leaves a few minutes later. He’s not in the mood for coffee anymore.

\---

It’s amazing how lost Dylan feels without Connor since they have only known each other for a few short weeks. He doesn’t just feel lost in calculus, but in life as well. He doesn’t say hello to him in class, he doesn’t go to the coffee shop, or the bar, or even to his games. It’s like he never existed in Dylan’s life. Or he became a distant memory.

“You need to stop moping around.” Mitch says a week later. Dylan’s currently in sweatpants watching some netflix. He hasn’t moved in a few hours.

“I’m fine.” Dylan tells him.

“Yeah, right. Come out with the boys tonight. It will be fun. Maybe you’ll meet someone better than Connor.” Dylan doesn’t believe that there is anyone better than Connor but he agrees to go with Mitch because he might get bedsores if he doesn’t get up anytime soon.

Dylan admits that it’s fun to be out with his teammates. He even laughs and cracks a few jokes. He drinks a lot of beer thinking that the alcohol will help him feel better. It does a little bit. It helps him smile.

“So, what actually happened with Connor?” Mitch asks after most of the other guys have migrated somewhere else in the bar.

“He told me he didn’t want to see me anymore because he’s not ready for a relationship.” Dylan tells him. Dylan shudders when he remembers the day that it happened.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Mitch says, shaking his head. “He was so in love with you. Everyone could see it. Who else would be able to spend that much time with you without going crazy?” Dylan playfully punches him on the arm and Mitch pretends that it hurt.

Finally, around midnight, Dylan and Mitch begin to walk back to campus. Halfway through their walk back, they witness a fight break out between two drunk seniors. They don’t want to get caught up in it so they cross the street so the seniors hopefully don’t see them. About a few seconds later, the superhero that Dylan is way too familiar with pulls the two guys apart and then speeds away. The two guys that were fighting are so stunned that they don’t punch each other anymore. His hero was only there for maybe three seconds, but Dylan saw them and he’s pretty sure that Mitch did as well.

“Is that the guy you were talking about a few weeks ago?” Mitch asks with a stunned expression on his face.

“Yep.” Dylan responds, popping the p.

When they get back to their dorm, Dylan finally tells his roommate about the time his hero saved him in the blizzard, and when he saved him from getting hit by the trunk. He also tells him about when he went to the bank robbery to see him in action. That causes Mitch to slap him on the arm.

“Ow!” Dylan yells.

“You’re literally an idiot!” Mitch exclaims. “You could have gotten shot. Why would you do that?” Dylan even think to be scared that day. He ran to Toronto Savings without any hesitation. He knew that ‘The Surge’ would save him if he was put in any danger. He felt perfectly safe knowing that his hero would be there.

“I had to see him.” Dylan says simply. “I wanted to know who he is.”

“You can be curious, but that doesn’t mean that you can put your life on the line, Dyls. You’re so fucking stubborn.” Dylan knows that he is stubborn. That’s not news to him.

\---

Dylan finds himself walking into his once favorite coffee shop on a Sunday afternoon. It’s been two weeks without Connor, and he’s still not feeling much better. But he doesn’t constantly think about it like he was before, which is an improvement. The guy in front of him holds the door open for Dylan. He looks up to thank him and sees that it’s Connor.

“Um, thanks.” Dylan says. He may be a little mad at him, but he still has to be polite, right?

“Anytime.” Connor replies.

There’s a short line for coffee and it will probably take five minutes. But those five minutes are going to feel like an eternity if he has to stand behind Connor.

“So, how have you been?” Connor asks. Why does he care? He’s the one that wanted to cut Dylan out of his life.

“Alright, how about you?” Dylan responds to be polite once again.

“Fine.” Connor responds, and that’s the end of their conversation.

Dylan finally gets his coffee and begins to head towards the door. His wallet is still in his hand but he feels like he can’t get out of there fast enough. Connor is right behind him (of course he is) and heads outside right after Dylan. Dylan considers taking the long way back to campus so he wouldn’t have to walk with Connor right behind him for the seven minutes that it takes to get back to his dorm.

Dylan’s snapped out of his thoughts when someone grabs his wallet right out of his hand and begins to run away. He starts to run after him, but Dylan was not an active participant in high school gym class so he’s not very fast. But he hears the thud of Connor’s coffee landing on the ground, and he runs towards the man that stole Dylan’s wallet with super speed that is eerily similar to the speed of his hero. It’s so fast that Connor looks like a blur, but he grabs Dylan’s wallet and runs back to him.

“I um, got your wallet back.” Connor states. _No shit!_

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the one that saved me during that blizzard. And that time I was crossing the street.” Dylan asks.

Not that Dylan had any idea who his hero is, but he definitely didn’t expect him to be Connor.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Connor admits.

Dylan is feeling a big mix of emotions. First, he’s angry. How could Connor not tell him? They were supposed to be friends, or something more. He could have trusted Dylan. He would never tell anyone. Second, he’s confused. How is Connor able to do these things? How is he able to lift up cars? How is he able to run across town in seconds? And finally, the last emotion that Dylan feels might be love. He’s not exactly sure about this one. He’s never been in love before, until now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dylan’s hurt.

“To protect you. If certain people found out that ‘The Surge’ or whatever is close to you, that could put you in danger. There are a lot of people out there that don’t like me. When I saw you at that robbery two weeks ago, I freaked out and knew I had to distance myself.” Connor explains.

“I trust you, Connor. We could have made it work together.” Dylan insists.

“I trust you too, Dyls. But I couldn’t handle it if anything happened to you.” Connor tells him. Dylan stares into his familiar eyes, and never wants to stop. He missed this. It’s been a long two weeks.  “I couldn’t handle it if anything happened to you because I love you, Dylan.” Connor adds.

Dylan gets excited and can’t hold back anymore. He leaps into Connor’s arms (which can obviously hold him) and passionately kisses him. There are sparks and everything, like Dylan has read about in books and has seen in movies. He could do this forever, but he eventually pulls away.

“I love you too.” _So much that it hurts,_ Dylan wants to add.

“The Surge is a stupid name. We have to think of something better” Connor laughs. Dylan has tried, but he’s not that creative.

“I know.” Dylan agrees. “Thank you for saving my life all of those times.” He says sincerely, and takes himself out of his arms.

“I have never met someone so danger-prone in my life.” Connor chuckles. “But Dylan, you’re the one that saved me. You taught me what love is.”

Dylan can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> It's my first time writing hockey so sorry in advance hahah.


End file.
